Samsung Galaxy S III
Samsung Galaxy S III (образец: GT-i9300) — смартфон компании Samsung Electronics на основе операционной системы Android. Samsung Galaxy S III вошёл в тройку флагманских смартфонов 2012 года, в которую, помимо него, вошли Apple iPhone 5 и Nokia Lumia 920. Смартфон был представлен 3 мая 2012 года в Лондоне. Ещё в конце 2011 года Samsung Galaxy S III стал одним из самых ожидаемых смартфонов. Смартфон использует четырёхъядерный центральный процессор Exynos 4412 производства Samsung, либо двухъядерный Qualcomm Snapdragon S4, дисплей HD SuperAMOLED с диагональю 4,8 дюйма1, аккумулятор ёмкостью 2100 мА·ч, 8-мегапиксельную камеру, 1 Гб оперативной памяти и ряд новых «интеллектуальных» функций, например, собственную разработку Samsung — технологию Smart Stay, которая, благодаря фронтальной камере, распознаёт взгляд пользователя, направленный на дисплей, и предотвращает снижение яркости и блокировку дисплея (с последними версиями прошивки Smart Stay доступно и для Galaxy SII). В продажу поступили три исполнения устройства, отличающиеся друг от друга объёмом флеш-памяти, первое имеет 16 Гб флеш-памяти, второе — 32 Гб, третье — 64 Гб. Samsung Galaxy S III стал преемником Samsung Galaxy S II, предыдущего флагмана среди смартфонов Samsung, с улучшенными техническими показателями4. Содержание * 1Описание * 2Технические данные ** 2.1Аппаратное обеспечение *** 2.1.1Процессор *** 2.1.2Камеры ** 2.2Программное обеспечение *** 2.2.1Функции ** 2.3Цветовые варианты * 3Продажи * 4См. также * 5Примечания * 6Ссылки Описание По словам представителей Samsung, основой дизайна смартфона стали «естественные формы и природный минимализм», выражением которого стали плавные обводы, тонкий корпус и несколько цветовых решений. На верхнем торце расположен разъём 3,5 мм для гарнитуры и вспомогательный микрофон, на нижнем торце разъём MicroUSB для соединения с зарядным устройством и дата-кабелем, а также микрофон (основной), на правом торце находится клавиша питания, а левый торец имеет качельку регулировки громкости, на задней части аппарата расположена 8-мегапиксельная камера и светодиодная вспышка, а также динамик, практически всю лицевую сторону занимает дисплей HD SuperAMOLED с диагональю 4,8 дюйма, также на ней находятся фронтальная камера, речевой динамик, датчики приближения и освещённости, а также три клавиши — одна механическая («домой») и две сенсорные («открыть контекстное меню» и «назад»)5. Основной материал корпуса — пластик. В Galaxy S III реализовано несколько специальных функций. Также Galaxy S3 может подключаться к «умным» телевизорам без проводов с помощью технологии «AllShare Cast». Технические данные Аппаратное обеспечение Процессор Большая часть моделей использует 4-ядерную СнК Samsung Exynos 4 (ранее упоминавшуюся как Exynos 4412) с тактовой частотой 1,4 ГГц. Версия для США, поддерживающая LTE (4G), использует 2-ядерный процессор от Qualcomm Snapdragon S41. Камеры В смартфон встроены две камеры — основная, с разрешением в 8 мегапикселей, и фронтальная — на 1,9 мегапикселя. Основная камера оснащена функциями автофокуса, нулевой задержки срабатывания затвора, а также сенсором с обратной подсветкой (BSI, Backside Illumination). Помимо стандартных функций, в основную камеру Samsung Galaxy S III была добавлена функция «Burst Shot», позволяющая сделать серию из двадцати снимков в автоматическом режиме, и «Best Photo», выбирающая лучший из восьми сделанных снимков. Основная камера позволяет записывать видео высокой чёткости (Full HD) с частотой до 30 кадров в секунду1. Программное обеспечение Galaxy S3 изначально поставлялся с Android версии 4.0.4 «Ice Cream Sandwich», затем получил обновление до 4.1.2 «Jelly Bean». В декабре 2013 года началось обновление до версии 4.36. В качестве интерфейса использует фирменную оболочку Samsung TouchWiz 5.0 «Nature UX». Также, собиралось обновление до Android 4.4.2 KitKat, однако Samsung через некоторое время отклонило его. Функции ; Smart Stay Технология Smart Stay позволяет предотвратить снижение яркости или отключение дисплея, пока пользователь смотрит на него. За глазом следит фронтальная камера, расположенная над дисплеем, если она «замечает» глаз, смотрящий на дисплей смартфона, то предотвращает снижение яркости и отключение дисплея, при этом в правой части строки уведомлений будет показана иконка с глазом в знак того, что камера «видит» глаза, смотрящие на дисплей, и предотвратит преждевременное отключение дисплея. ; S Voice Голосовое управление смартфоном с помощью системы распознавания естественной речи. Помимо обработки обычных команд, позволяющих управлять основными функциями телефона, например, открытием приложений и работы с ними, «S Voice» может отвечать на вопросы, используя доступную информацию о пользователе и различные интернет-службы. Функция поддерживает британский и американский английский, итальянский, немецкий, русский, французский, испанский и корейский языки78. ; Smart Alert Благодаря технологии Smart Alert смартфон подаёт вибросигнал при взятии телефона в руку в случае наличия пропущенных звонков или непрочитанных сообщений. ; Социальные теги (Social Tag) Функция распознавания людей на сделанных камерой смартфона снимках путём их сравнения с фотографиями из списка контактов пользователя. Функция «Share» позволяет поделиться фотографиями с людьми, которых Galaxy S3 «узнал» на снимке. ; Direct Call Технология «Direct Call» позволяет совершить звонок, просто поднеся телефон к уху при написании сообщений или просмотре контактных данных абонента. ; S Beam Технология S Beam является расширением NFC-функции «Android Beam» и позволяет обмениваться файлами с другими смартфонами Samsung Galaxy S III через Wi-Fi Direct путём соприкосновения двух аппаратов. ; Интеллектуальный поворот Функция интеллектуального поворота отключает автоматический поворот экрана, определяет положение лица с помощью передней камеры и соответствующим образом поворачивает экран. Цветовые варианты Первоначально было представлено два цветовых варианта смартфона — «Морская галька» (тёмно-синий) и «Белый мрамор» (белый). Впоследствии были выпущены варианты «Красный гранат», «Чёрный сапфир» и «Серый титан». Продажи Смартфон поступил в продажу 29 мая 2012 года в большей части европейских стран1, в России продажи смартфонов Samsung Galaxy S III начались 5 июня 2012 года. За II квартал 2012 года Samsung Electronics удалось продать 6,5 млн смартфонов Samsung Galaxy S III и обеспечить себе рекордную чистую прибыль — $4,5 млрд.9. По сравнению с аналогичным периодом прошлого года она выросла на 48 %, а по сравнению с I кварталом 2012 года рост чистой прибыли Samsung Electronics составил 3 %. 6 сентября 2012 г. число проданных смартфонов Samsung Galaxy S III достигло отметки в 20 млн.10, а к 3 ноября 2012 года — в 30 млн11. Эксперты полагают, что успеху в продажах Samsung Galaxy S III послужила «агрессивная» реклама смартфона12. На презентации нового смартфона Samsung Galaxy S IV, состоявшейся 15 марта 2013 года, было объявлено о том, что продажи смартфонов Samsung Galaxy S III на 1 января 2013 года составили 40 млн штук13. См. также * Android * Samsung Galaxy S II (GT-i9100) * Samsung Galaxy S III mini (GT-I8190) * Samsung Galaxy S (серия) * Samsung Galaxy Примечания # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5 Константин Ходаковский. Samsung представила флагманский смартфон Galaxy S III. 3dnews.ru (4 мая 2012). Проверено 4 мая 2012. # ↑''' В России начались продажи смартфона Samsung Galaxy S III # '''↑ Спецификации смартфона Samsung GALAXY S III на официальном сайте Samsung в России # ↑''' James Trew. Samsung Galaxy S III is official: 4.8-inch HD Super AMOLED display, quad-core Exynos processor and gesture functions (англ.) (3 мая 2012). Проверено 6 мая 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 сентября 2012. # '''↑ Samsung Galaxy S III hands-on: Oh yes, it has wow factor (англ.). CNet (8 мая 2012). Проверено 8 мая 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 сентября 2012. # ↑''' Samsung снова запустила обновление Android 4.3 для Galaxy S3.. http://4pda.ru+(6 декабря 2013). Проверено 4 января 2014. # '''↑ Умные функции смартфона Samsung Galaxy S3. Сотеист.ру (8 мая 2012). Проверено 8 мая 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 сентября 2012. # ↑''' The Samsung Galaxy S3/ Galaxy sIII unveils- It is time for reality/First look on Features and specification (англ.). texplod.com (4 мая 2012). Проверено 8 мая 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 сентября 2012. # '''↑ Samsung заработал рекордные 4,5 млрд долл. # ↑''' Samsung notches more than 20 million Galaxy S III smartphones sold in 100 days # '''↑ Константин Ходаковский. Samsung продала уже 30 млн Galaxy S III по всему миру. 3DNews (03 ноября 2012). Проверено 13 января 2013. # ↑''' Лучшая реклама Samsung Galaxy S3 с Девидом Бекхэмом # '''↑ Евгений Трифонов. Новый смартфон от Samsung: станет ли он «убийцей айфона». Forbes. forbes.ru (15 марта 2013). Проверено 15 марта 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 марта 2013. Ссылки * Официальный раздел Galaxy S III на сайте Samsung * Обзор и тестирование Samsung Galaxy SIII на iXBT.com, 14 июня 2012 г.